


Baking Cookies, Eating Paste

by Amandacat007



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Transformation, child version of the heathers, idk - Freeform, poor Veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandacat007/pseuds/Amandacat007
Summary: this is my first work so don't judge me too harshly. But basically during a sleepover at Heather Chandler's house a fuse blows and magic stuff happens (we don't question it). And all three Heathers become their 5-6 year old versions of themselves. And Veronica has to watch them to make sure they don't die. Of course JD and Martha try to help (JD isn't a murderer in this one) key word is they TRY to help. Poor Veronica. MODERN AU
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

They're at Heather's and it's a pretty normal sleepover, they're drunk as usual. And they're trying to decide on a movie to watch, Veronica wants to watch horror, Chandler wants to watch a rom-com, McNamara wants to watch a Disney movie, and Heather Duke is reading. 

"Heather I can confidently say right now that we are not watching a Disney movie! We're not two years old!" Veronica yelled at the happiest Heather. Veronica wasn't drunk per-say, but she was definitely tipsy and definitely not monitoring what she was saying. But soon she couldn't stop herself and next thing she knew she was spewing word vomit, "Honestly Heather you should grow up! The movies you want to watch are for babies!" Veronica snapped while rolling her eyes. Heather McNamara's lip started to quiver and she looked at Veronica with a pout.

"You don't mean that do you Ronnie?" She asked the brunette with tears in her eyes. The yellow Heather started to sniffle, but she tried to wipe her tears away. It didn't work so the blonde Heather curled into a ball and hid her face in her knees while sniffling even more. While Veronica rolled her eyes, Heather Chandler glared at Veronica.

"Jesus Veronica was that really necessary? You're lucky I know you're drunk or you'd be out of my house. Tomorrow morning you can bet your ass you're gonna be apologizing to Heather in the morning! You can be just as childish as she is." The strawberry blonde snarled, her words were a bit slurred but it didn't really matter to any of them. Veronica returned the glare. 

"Oh please Heather, you're no better than Mac. You whine like a child if you don't get your way!" Veronica barked at the mythic bitch. Chandler turned red,

"Excuse me Veronica? I know you did not just call me a whiny child!" Chandler shrieked, outraged at the the idea of Veronica calling her of all people a child! And for once Heather Duke looked up from her book. She had a shocked expression on her face as she looked between the two Heathers and Veronica. 

"You're not completely wrong V..." Duke grumbled and then looked back at her book. The other two Heathers glared at her and Chandler smirked. 

"Oh really Heather? If I seem to recall correctly, I'm not the one who wet her bed until she was 7 years old!" Chandler sneered at the green heather. While duke's face reddened severely and formed a scowl. She flipped off Chandler and McNamara who were both snickering before turning back to her book. Chandler continued, "Awww! Does little Heather Dukie not like when she gets made fun of? Aw that's too bad! Maybe you should've thought about that before you agreed with Veronica over there." Soon after the initial insult throw Duke's way. All of the girls started to yell at each other, you couldn't even hear yourself think. They were so caught up in throwing insults at each other, they didn't even notice the storm starting. 

BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year ya'll! Lets hope 2021 doesn't suck even more than 2020 did!

BOOM!

Lightning flashed. McNamara screamed and jumped into Veronica's lap. Veronica rolled her eyes and shoved McNamara off her lap, "Go find somewhere else to cry Mac!" she growled at the blonde. McNamara whimpered and sat on the floor with her legs and arms crossed.

"Jesus Veronica just hold her! She got scared of the lightning so be the bigger person and hold your terrified friend!" Chandler snapped and pushed Veronica to the floor where McNamara was. Veronica rolled her eyes at Chandler and moved towards McNamara, but the yellow Heather pushed the brunette's shoulder away and pouted.

"No!" she shouted, "If she wants to be a bitch and not comfort me because I was scared! Then I don't want her near me" McNamara whined while moving further away from Veronica. The blonde wasn't looking where she was going and that made her bump into Duke's chair which made Duke drop her book and lose her page number. Duke gasped and pushed McNamara away from her chair.

"Look what you've done Mac! I lost my page in my book you stupid little scaredy cat! It's just lightning!" Duke shrieked at Mac. Who was near tears again.

"I'm sorry Heather! I didn't mean to!" She cried while sniffling. Duke scoffed at her and put her book away. 

"Its just a storm Heather, stop being such a baby. Honestly Veronica is right! Both of you are children!" Duke snarled at the crying Mac and pissed off Chandler. Veronica was honestly just enjoying the chaos in front of her, she thought to herself 'damn. I am so glad I wasn't their babysitter when they were younger' Chandler got up from her seat and stomped over to Duke. 

"I am not a child!" she snapped.

"Are too! And if we're spilling secrets from our childhood, I seem to remember you had a lisp!" Duke retorted 

"I DID NOT!" Chandler shrieked while Veronica stifled a giggle 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too! god you are so annoying! Just like a little kid! You're such a bitch sometimes!" Duke yelled

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are to- AAAAAAAA!" Duke screamed as the entire house went dark. Nobody could see anything, but you could still hear Heather McNamara's soft whimpers. After about 20 minutes the lights came on again, and Veronica looked around the room. 

"Well I think the backup generator must be working because I think a fuse blew due to the storm." She said. There was no response, "Uhm hello? Guys? I know I was mean earlier but I didn't mean it." A small whimper was heard from the other side of Chandler's bedroom. Veronica got up and searched for the sound, which was difficult because it was so quiet. She moved around Chandler's massive bed to find three tiny versions of Heather Duke, Heather McNamara, and Heather Chandler. Each of them looked to be about five or six years old. McNamara was curled up into a tiny ball while the other two were hugging her. "Oh so that's where the whimpering was coming from. Heather are you ok?" Veronica reached out to the tiny McNamara. But the little version of Heather Chandler slapped her hand away. 

"This all your fault Vewonica!" little Chandler shrieked. Chandler covered her mouth, "What is wrong wiht my voice?" she asked with a small quiver in her voice. Little Duke started to laugh and pointed at Chandler. 

"Haha Heather! You've got a lisp!" Duke was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Chandler pouted and pushed Duke to the floor. "Heather don't hurt me!" Duke squealed and started to crawl away. Chandler moved closer to Duke and was about to push her again harder before Veronica picked her up and held her. Chandler tried to move but Veronica (who was now much taller than her and stronger than her) held her tightly. 

"Put me down Vewonica!" Chandler yelled while moving around to get out of the brunettes grasp. Veronica on the other hand held the red Heather firmly and moved her so she would balance on her hip. At that point Heather had given up on getting out of Veronica's hold and crossed her arms while glaring daggers at the older girl. Veronica sighed and moved toward her phone while keeping Heather on her hip.

"Ok, I have no idea what's going on but you three are probably going to be stuck like that for a little while so I'm calling backup." Veronica said while picking up her phone. The brunette in blue quickly texted JD and Martha (JD is not a murderer in this one, he's just a bit of an ass) and told them about the situation, she even took pictures of the three Heathers when they weren't looking. Martha responded and let her know that she couldn't come over until the next day in the late afternoon due to storm debris and a curfew but told her to get supplies to take care of the three of them. JD said he could get stuff for Veronica but he was just going to wing it because he knows 'literally nothing about how children work'. Veronica responded to both of them and thanked them for their help. With Chandler still balancing on her hip she paced around the room and sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was interesting, lol I made veronica go from asshole straight to caring but sassy big sister in 0.2 seconds. Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like separating this into two shorter chapters so have fun reading all of this. Its a little messy but whateverrrr.

After another 30 minutes the doorbell of the Chandler household rang. Veronica sat up and picked up Heather with her and started to walk to the bedroom door.

"Vewonica! Put me down! I don wanna see twench coat!" Chandler said while squirming in Veronica's hold. Veronica sighed,

"Heather I don't trust you to not murder Heather," Veronica said while pointing to Heather Duke, who was trying to reach her book on a high shelf, "That and I get easily lost in your house so I need directions to make sure I actually get to the door to meet JD." Veronica opened the door and started to walk down the hallway while Chandler directed her to the door. Veronica kept her hold on Chandler as she reached the door, she opened it to see JD with a few Walmart bags in his hands. 

"Holy shit." JD muttered while staring wide eyed at the little version of Heather Chandler. Chandler on the other hand was glaring at JD with her arms crossed. Veronica motioned for JD to come inside as she stepped aside. He walked in and looked around the mansion, "Shit V, I knew the Chandler family was rich but I didn't realize they were this rich." He commented while putting the bags down on the floor. 

"Here do you want to grab the stuff and come upstairs? I don't really want to leave Heather and Heather alone for too long. That or I can bring them down here, but you'd have to watch Chandler for a little bit." Veronica said while bouncing Chandler on her hip. 

"Can you just grab Heather and Heather and bring them down here? I don't really feel like picking up those bags again, plus I'm sure little Chandler here can't be too much trouble for a few minutes." He said while walking towards Veronica and Chandler.

"NO!" Chandler shrieked and wrapped her legs around Veronica's torso and her arms hugging Veronica's neck. Chandler hid her face in Veronica's shoulder and hugged her even tighter, Chandler lifted her head up to speak. "I don't wanna get infected with horrible fashion sense! If he touches me I'll get all greasy and gross! Pwease Vewonica don make me go near him!" she shrieked and made a face at JD. JD looked confused and he looked at Veronica.

"Is my fashion sense really that bad?" He asked Veronica while looking at his trench coat.

"No, someone is just being a cranky bitch." Veronica muttered while setting Heather on the ground, "Heather. I'm not going to make JD hold you in fear for his safety, but you are going to sit next to him and not leave that spot until I come back with Heather and Heather. Ok?" the strawberry blonde looked up at Veronica with a pout and nodded slowly. Veronica patted Heather on the head, "Good girl." she said before walking up the stairs to go get the other two Heathers. Once she was gone JD and Heather just stared at each other. 

"So how does it feel to be short and adorable Heather?" JD asked while smirking. Heather turned to him and stood up. Veronica was just starting to walk down the stairs with Heather and Heather behind her.

"JD can you pwease sit down fow a second?" Heather asked sweetly. JD shrugged and sat down so he was about eye level with her (JD is tall, and small heather is pretty short). Just as Veronica and the two Heathers were at the bottom of the steps, Chandler slapped JD's face. "Never call me adorable evew again!" she yelled with all her might. Veronica gasped while Duke and Mac looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"HEATHER KIMBERLY CHANDLER!" Veronica yelled. Heather turned around and saw Veronica standing at the bottom of the stairs with Duke and Mac behind her. Heather looked frantically around the room to see if there was an escape from Veronica's wrath, there was nothing.

"Well fuck me gently wiht a chainsaw" Chandler mutter as she started to back up away from Veronica. 

"Oooooooooo! Heather's in trouble!" Mac and Duke chorused at the same time. Chandler glared at the two and kept backing up. Then, her back hit the front door, she had nowhere to run or hide. Veronica grabbed her wrist and walked her over to the farthest corner in the Chandler living room. Heather was trying to get out of Veronica's grasp, which didn't work. Veronica moved Chandler right into the corner and turned the little Heather around and said,

"You young lady are going to stay here until I come back for you, then you're going to apologize to JD for hitting him. You better not move." Veronica snarled and let go of Heather's wrist. Heather scowled at her and crossed her arms.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? You're not my parents! Not that I listen to them anyway." Chandler countered and started to move out of the spot in the corner Veronica put her in. Veronica quickly picked Chandler up and put her back in her spot in the corner. 

"If you move from this spot again I will take pictures and videos of you with your lisp and send it to the whole school. Stay. Put." Veronica growled. Apparently the threat of having embarrassing videos on the internet was enough to keep Chandler in place, for she just pouted at Veronica and turned to the corner. "Good girl Chandy, go and think about what you've done, or whatever." Veronica walked away while little Chandler sat in the corner.

Veronica came back into the main room where Heather Duke and McNamara were playing a game and where JD was sitting, rubbing his sore cheek where Chandler had hit him. "I'm sorry about that JD, did she hurt you bad?" Veronica asked while bending down to JD's level.

"It's all good V, it'll probably bruise but I'm more shocked at how hard Chandler can hit, who knew there was so much strength in that tiny little body!" JD joked. He grabbed the Walmart bags and motioned for everybody to gather around him. "Like I told you earlier I have no clue how children work V so I hope this stuff will be ok for taking care of them." He muttered. In the first bag there was snack foods for children like GoGo squeeze and goldfish and little bites, there was also baby food. McNamara and Duke both giggled at the baby food, "I told you I don't know how children work! I just grabbed random shit and thought it looked good enough and bought it!" He grumbled. Most of the other bags had toys and random things, one bag had a thing of beer for Veronica (JD says she'll need it if shes taking care of the Heathers), and the last bag had a box of pullups. McNamara laughed at the idea of wearing a pullup at the age of 5, but Duke said nothing. Veronica noticed this and moved over to where Duke was and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Heather, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Veronica asked, Heather Duke looked up at where Veronica was standing and nodded. Veronica quickly scooped up the green heather and carried her out into the hall. "JD can you watch Mac for me? I need to talk to Heather." she said as she walked with Duke in her arms. Duke relaxed in Veronica's hold as she was carried into the hallway and into another room. "Heather you got really quiet when JD brought out the pullups, is there anything you want to tell me?" asked Veronica as she sat Heather on the floor and sat across from her. Heather looked away from her with shame in her eyes. 

"H-Heather was right, earlier when she mentioned that I wet the bed until I was 7, she was right, I do... do that." Heather squeaked while looking down at the floor. Veronica looked at her for a moment with a blank expression. "I'm sorry Veronica..." Duke murmured while keeping her gaze on the ground. Veronica put a finger under Heather's chin and made her look at her. Heather had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Heather its ok if you wet the bed, you'll grow out of it. But in the meantime those pullups might be useful just incase." Veronica said to the near-crying little girl. Veronica picked Heather up and sat her in her lap, Heather was crying at that point. "Shhh its ok honey, don't be embarrassed." Veronica murmured as she played with Heather's hair and rocked the crying girl back and forth. "It's getting pretty late, how about we go back to Mac and JD? I'll discreetly grab you a pullup if you're still embarrassed about it." Veronica said as Duke calmed down. Duke nodded and Veronica picked her up, and as they made their way back to the main room where Mac and JD were, Veronica realized something. "SHIT! ITS BEEN LIKE 25 MINUTES AND I FORGOT TO GET HEATHER" Veronica screeched. She quickly put Duke down and ran to where Chandler was still standing in the corner. It was about 3:30 in the morning (the girls were up late drinking and about an hour passed before JD arrived). Veronica tapped Heather on the shoulder and there was no response, "Heather you better not be ignoring me" Veronica chided, there was no response. Veronica grabbed the strawberry blonde's shoulders and turned her around to scold her only to find that Heather was asleep. "Oh..." she murmured and gently picked up the smaller girl and cradled her in her arms. She slowly walked back to the main room so she wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. JD looked up at her and smirked,

"Oh now that is just precious, lemme take a few pictures and send them to Martha!" He said while bringing out his phone. He quickly took the pictures of Veronica holding her and then said, "Well I should probably get going, my dad will notice my motorbike is gone. Do you need help getting them to bed?" He asked Veronica as Mac and Duke started to stand. 

"I don't need help carrying them, but it would be useful if you brought those bags upstairs to Chandler's room, I don't know when her parents are coming home or if housekeeping is coming. Either way whoever is coming home will be confused by all of the baby supplies so we probably shouldn't leave them down here." Veronica commented while starting to walk to the stairs with Duke and McNamara behind her. JD nodded and picked up the bags and followed Veronica up the stairs to Heather's bedroom. He set the bags down at the foot of Chandler's bed and said, 

"Well it was fun tiny Heathers, I'll be back sometime tomorrow." He waved goodbye and went down the stairs, a few minutes later you could hear the revving of an engine and the sound of tires moving. And with that Veronica was alone with the Heathers yet again. The brunette gently placed Chandler on the bed and discreetly grabbed a pullup for Duke (just incase) and put it in the bathroom. 

"Heather there's something for you in the bathroom" Veronica said to Duke while pointing to Chandler's bathroom. Duke quickly walked in and closed the door. The storm was still going on but nobody was really paying attention to it. That just left Veronica with Heather McNamara for the time being, and McNamara was too busy unpacking the bags to find the toys JD brought. Later Duke came back into the room and Veronica picked her up and put her into bed next to Chandler. McNamara was playing with My Little Pony toys when the brunette walked over to her and went to pick her up. McNamara moved out of her touch, "Heather it's time for bed, can you put your toys away so I can tuck you in?" Veronica asked the distracted blonde. McNamara shook her head and moved farther away from Veronica. "Heather is something wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Veronica asked the happiest Heather. Heather just glared at her and turned away. Veronica sighed,

"Heather is this about earlier when I yelled at you?" she asked, McNamara turned to her and nodded before turning around again. Veronica moved behind her and sat down, "I'm sorry Heather, it was wrong for me to yell at you and call you a baby, please know I didn't mean it. I was drunk and not thinking about what I was saying and doing. You're not a baby Heather, you just like more childish things and I should've respected that. I'll do anything to get you to forgive me, I'm really sorry." Veronica said while looking down at her hands in her lap. Heather turned around. 

"It's ok Ronnie, I know you didn't mean it. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt my feelings a lot. So you're gonna have to make it up to me." Heather said while smirking at Veronica. Veronica sighed

"What do you want me to do?" Veronica asked while raising an eyebrow at the smaller Heather. Heather smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Veronica's neck.

"When I think of things I want you to do I'll tell you Ron-Ron, for now... Cuddles?" Heather asked sweetly while making puppy dog eyes at Veronica. The brunette smiled and picked Heather up and moved to the bed. She lied Heather down next to Heather and Heather and lied down next to her. She nodded and said,

"Cuddles."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this isnt a story update. I had a chapter I was writing when my computer glitched out and deleted all of it. So its gonna take me awhile before I can post bc i need to re-write everything and add more stuff.

I'm gonna go die in a hole now


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica woke up to find Chandler and Duke cuddling both sides of her while Mac was sleeping on top of her chest. Veronica realized she was trapped under the three sleeping girls. She moved her arm the slightest bit before feeling someone squeezing it. She turned her head to find Heather Chandler hugging her arm and nuzzling into it.

"Chan, are you awake?" Veronica carefully asked the strawberry blonde. Chandler blinked her eyes open and smiled at Veronica.

"Maybe I was awake, maybe I wasn't. Good mowning Vewonica." Chandler said while holding onto Veronica's arm tighter. "What awe we gonna do towday?" She asked while sitting up so Veronica had to look up at her.

"I don't know Heather, there's not much we can do since it'd be pretty awkward to go out in public with three little versions of the Heathers. Oh but Martha is coming over later today! And so is JD, so I expect you to be nice to him." Veronica said with the last part being in a stern tone. Heather looked away and scowled. 

"It's his fawlt fow calling me adowable. I'm not sowwy..." Heather muttered while looking away from Veronica.

"Heather." Veronica said in a warning tone. 

"Fine! I'll apowogize latew!" Heather snapped while glaring at Veronica. Veronica smiled and patted her head. 

"Good girl Heather, all you have to do is apologize, it's not that hard." Veronica said and then smirked, "But JD wasn't wrong, you are rather adorable like this!" Veronica snickered while pinching Heather's cheek with her free hand. Heather pouted at her and moved away. "Oh Heather don't be like that! I can't help that you look so cute!" Veronica cried, "I can't move to come get you because of Heather and Heather! Come back here!" She shouted while laughing. That's when Heather Duke stirred next to her. Duke opened her eyes and smiled at Veronica, "Good morning Dukie, did you sleep well?" Veronica asked. Duke nodded before widening her eyes in shock. Tears started to well in her eyes so she quickly jumped out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. Veronica lied there confused for a moment until she realized why Duke ran to the bathroom, she turned to Chandler. "Heather can you do me a favor and watch Mac for like 10 mins? I need to check on Duke." Chandler gave her a thumbs up and gently lifted the smaller Heather into her lap so she wouldn't wake up. 

Veronica walked slowly to the other side of the room where Chandler's private bathroom was. She knock tentatively, "Heather its Veronica, are you okay in there?" she asked. She could hear the slightest bit of crying from the other side of the door. 

"I'm fine Veronica! Just leave me alone!" the voice of Heather Duke cried. Veronica sighed and walked over to the box of pullups and grabbed one just in case. She walked back over to the bathroom and opened the door to reveal Heather Duke, crying on the floor with her knees to her chest. Veronica quickly closed the door behind her and crouched down to Duke's eye level. 

"Heather did you have an accident during the night?" she cooed to the crying girl. Duke looked up at her with tears still spilling out of her eyes.

"What do you think Veronica? God I'm so pathetic!" Heather cried. Veronica picked up Duke and cradled her in her arms. She started rocking the green Heather back and forth, and eventually tears stopped coming and you could barely hear Duke's whimpers. 

"Heather it's ok that this happened, I don't think any less of you. It's normal for people to not be able to control when they go to the bathroom at this age. My cousin used to do it, and she's only a few months older than me." Veronica cooed to the whimpering girl. "Do you need another pullup or can you control your bladder during the day?" she asked quickly. Duke shook her head, 

"No I can control it during the day, but I need underwear Ronnie," she murmured. Veronica put Duke back on the ground and stood up and walked to one of the cabinets in the bathroom. She quickly handed Duke the underwear she was wearing before bed. Heather took it, "Thanks Veronica, you're a real friend." she said while smiling. Veronica smiled back at the little girl before she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door to give Duke some privacy. She walked back over to the bed where Mac was still passed out in Chandler's lap. 

"Vewonica why is she sleeping so mwuch?" Chandler asked curiously while playing with Mac's blonde hair. Veronica sat down on the bed and cradled Mac in her arms, 

"The storm kept waking her up Chan, I could barely get her to sleep so she might not be up for awhile." Veronica said while rocking the smallest Heather in her arms gently.

"Oh otay, when is Mawtha gonna be hewe?" Chandler asked, changing subjects. She was starting to get bored and it was happening quickly. Chandler started fidgeting with her clothes.

"Not until late afternoon Chandy." Veronica replied while still focusing on Mac in her arms. Chandler huffed and crossed her arms. Duke walked out of the bathroom and walked over to where Chandler was.

"Heather I'm bored, what are we gonna do today?" Chandler asked Duke, hoping the raven haired girl would have some ideas on what to do. Duke shrugged,

"I was just gonna read my book Heather, you're on your own." Duke said while walking over to the book she was reading the other night was. She sat down on a chair and started to read, "Just because we are little versions of ourselves does not mean we can't do some of our normal activities." Duke mumbled while reading her book, not even sparing a glance at the red Heather. Chandler rolled her eyes before getting an idea. She ran downstairs and came back up with shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"Anybody up for some shots?" Chandler asked while smirking. Duke perked up and was about to go over to Chandler when she heard Veronica gasp. Veronica had quickly laid down McNamara and ran over to Chandler, taking the alcohol and glasses from her tiny hands.

"No Heather, you are not drinking today unless its water or juice." Veronica chided while putting the vodka on a high shelf where none of the Heathers could reach. Heather flipped Veronica off before stomping downstairs, in dire need of something to do so she wouldn't consider drinking drain cleaner to end her suffering as a tiny child. She quickly had an idea and began drawing it on a piece of paper. 

Meanwhile upstairs with Veronica, Duke was peacefully reading her book on a chair. McNamara started to stir and whimper, Veronica quickly rocked her back and forth. "Heather, wake up sweetheart." Veronica cooed. Heather opened her eyes and cuddled into Veronica.

"Veronica, how long have I been asleep?" Heather asked while moving around in Veronica's hold. Veronica held her tighter and kept rocking her. 

"You've been out for awhile honey, I'm glad you finally got some rest after being up so late from the storm." Veronica said as Heather struggled to get out of her grip.

"Ronnie let me go!" Heather squeaked, Veronica smirked and dropped her on the bed and started tickling her sides. Heather started screaming from laughter and hitting Veronica. "Stop! I'm gonna pee myself Ronnie!" Heather squealed. Veronica stopped and held Heather close, the littlest Heather smirked and looked up at Veronica, "Ronnie guess what!" Heather said while fake smiling at the brunette.

"What's up Macaroni?" Veronica asked while looking down at Heather with a smile on her face. Heather smirked,

"You have to do everything I say until I decide you've made it up to me for all the mean things you said yesterday!" Heather giggled while Veronica groaned. 

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that" Veronica muttered while McNamara pouted at her. 

"Don't be like that Ron-Ron! Hmmmm, for my first decree you shall carry me wherever we go unless I tell you otherwise!" Heather giggled. Duke looked up from her book and snorted,

"Ha! Good luck with Heather "Ron-Ron" she's like a high maintenance pet." Duke snickered while closing her book and leaving to go find Chandler. Veronica sighed as Duke left the room. Heather giggled and said, 

"My second decree is that you must play ponies with me!" as she walked to the toys JD brought and took out the My Little Pony figurines, "Now do you want Applejack or Pinkie Pie?" she said as she held up the toys. Veronica sighed and sat down next to Heather. 

"I'll take Applejack."

While McNamara was busy torturing- I mean playing with Veronica. Duke wandered downstairs to try and find her red friend. Duke found Chandler sitting at a table with a paper and some crayons. Duke pulled up a chair and scooted next to her, peering at the paper. The paper had stick figures of all of them, including Martha and JD, along with a closet and a multitude of arrows pointing in different directions. 

"Whatcha doing Heather?" Duke asked while looking at Chandler, Chandler rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Heather... if you must know I'm making a pwan." Chandler scoffed at the green Heather. Duke raised an eyebrow,

"What kind of plan?" Duke asked

"A pwan to take down Vewonica so we can be in chawge!" Chandler cheered, Duke grinned and leaned closer to Chandler.

"Tell me everything."

A few minutes later, Duke busted into the room where Veronica and Mac were playing with the ponies. Veronica looked up confused, while Mac held a semblance of a smirk.

"N-Need He-Heather..." Duke panted. McNamara stood and Veronica went to follow. But Mac gently pushed Veronica towards the bed instead. 

"You stay here Ronnie! Since you were so kind and nice to stay up with me during the storm last night I'm sure your tired. You should get some well earned sleep!" McNamara cooed to Veronica while leading her toward the bed.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Don't get into too much trouble Macaroni" Veronica said while kissing Heather's forehead. Veronica laid down on the bed and pulled the covers above her. Mac grinned and skipped down the stairs, closely following Duke.

"You have Veronica wrapped around your tiny little finger don't you Mackie." Duke cackled while looking at McNamara, McNamara giggled,

"I do Dukie! And even once we're back in our normal forms, I want to keep it that way!" McNamara said while she and Duke made their way to Chandler. Mac pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of Chandler while Duke took her original spot next to the strawberry blonde.

"Ladies! I'm glad youwe hewe, we have a lot of tings to discuss." Chandler said while motioning to her plan.

"What exactly do you need me for Heather?" Mac asked while looking at the red girl curiously. 

"Oh, you'll see Heather. Don't wowwy youw pwetty wittle head about it." Chandler snickered while Mac rolled her eyes. Chandler continued while pointing to the paper, "Alright ladies, hewe's the pwan."

About 15 minutes later, a crash was heard along with a scream. Veronica jolted upright and threw the covers off of her. She ran downstairs to the kitchen where the crying got louder. Veronica ran into quite a sight. In the kitchen there was a broken glass vase, a fuming little Chandler, a little Duke trying to clean up, and one crying McNamara with glass in her hands and knees. Mac was bleeding, and the other two Heathers didn't seem to care.

"HEATHER! You little screw up! That was my grandmothers and you broke it you dumb bitch!" Chandler shrieked at McNamara, Mac sobbed.

"I'm sorry H-Heather! I-I didn't mean to! I di-didn't see it!" McNamara cried. Chandler lunged at McNamara, Duke quickly followed Chandler's lead and also lunged at the crying blonde.

"Heather's right Heather! Your so pathetic! Learn to watch where you're going you clumsy bitch!" Duke sneered at McNamara. Veronica looked from the green and red Heathers to the yellow one.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! HEATHER! HEATHER! BOTH OF YOU APOLOGIZE TO MAC RIGHT NOW! SHE DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM!" Veronica shouted angrily at the two. Duke and Chandler looked at each other and smirked.

"Only way to get us to do anything is to catch us!" Chandler chirped before she and Duke took off like lightning. Veronica was about to chase after them and make them apologize before she heard whimpering and crying from behind her. Veronica turned to find McNamara who was still on the floor crying, there was some glass in her hands and knees (probably from trying to pick broken glass up and such) the cuts weren't too bad, luckily only a few of them were bleeding. But Veronica barely knew first aid and needed to catch Chandler and Duke. Veronica opened her phone and texted her groupchat with Martha and JD: 

Cinnamon Roll and Sinnamon Roll (plus Ronnie)

Blue Heather: Send help plz

Mom-Martha: What happened? 

Blue Heather: Need both of you like now

Slushie Priest: if u burned down a house without me I'll kill you Ronnie

Blue Heather: Chandelier and Dick have dashed, living golden retriever is bleeding and crying

Slushie Priest: Say less im on my way with slusheeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss

Mom-Martha: I'll be over soon! Gotta pick up some stuff first!

Veronica sighed and closed her phone.

Martha and JD could not get there soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that took, way to long to write- school sucks yall


	7. Chapter 7

JD and Martha arrived as soon as they could, and they found Veronica cradling Heather McNamara and cooing things to her. Martha and JD shared a look before setting down their bags and tapping Veronica on the shoulder. Veronica looked up to them and sighed,

"Guys what am I going to do? I need to catch Chan and Duke and properly make them apologize, but someone needs to care for Mac." Veronica said while petting McNamara's head. McNamara whimpered and tried to get more comfortable in Veronica's arms. 

"How about I watch Heather McNamara while you two go catch and wrangle Heather Chandler and Heather Duke? They sound like a handful." Martha said while smiling down at Mac. Mac looked up at her and hid herself further in Veronica's arms. Veronica looked between Mac and Martha and made her decision,

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. I'll need another strong arm to help me catch the other two Heathers." Veronica said and looked down to McNamara who was looking up at Veronica with eyes that pleaded 'please don't leave me alone' Veronica smiled Mac, "Hey Mackie, Martha will take really good care of you, she's certified in CPR and she's a great babysitter. I need to go find Chan and Duke." Veronica said to the blonde. McNamara sniffled and nodded,

"O-okay Ronnie, please be back soon." Mac cried to her brunette friend and held onto her blazer tightly. Veronica kissed Mac on the forehead before setting her down on the floor. Mac sniffled and waved to Veronica as she and JD ran down the hall to search for the red and green Heathers. Martha tapped McNamara on the shoulder. 

"Hey Heather, I'm going to grab the first aid kit I brought over, will you be okay here?" Martha tentatively asked the blonde. Mac nodded and Martha quickly grabbed the Target bags and her first aid kit and made her way back to the yellow Heather. "Hey, do you have anything you want me to call you? I know Veronica calls you Mac and Mackie." Martha asked.

"M-Mac is fine. It doesn't really matter." Mac quietly said while holding back a sob. Martha lifted her chin up and wiped away Mac's tears. Martha pulled out her first aid kit and smiled at the littlest Heather. 

"I'm gonna take out the glass in your knees and hands, clean the cuts, and then i'll bandage everything okay?" Martha cooed while pulling out the supplies she needs to take care of Mac. McNamara sniffed and nodded, Martha smiled and took one of the target bags out. "Hey, I heard you like My Little Pony. I have a plushie for you, how about you hold onto her while i patch you up? I also have some candy if you want to focus on that, this might hurt a little bit." Martha said while handing Mac a Fluttershy plush while grabbing some candy. Mac smiled and cuddled the Fluttershy plush as good as she could without hurting her hands. Martha grabbed the tweezers and took Macs left hand. She moved as fast as she could, taking the glass out of Macs hand and cleaning it. Tears started to form in Heather's eyes as she whined and whimpered through the cleaning. Martha quickly bandaged her hand and moved onto the next one. 

After a few minutes of cleaning and bandaging and listening to McNamara's light crying, Martha was done. Martha cleaned up McNamara's tears and picked her up. Martha starting cooing and rocking Mac back and forth while Mac's whimpers subsided. Martha started humming as she kept rocking the youngest and smallest Heather. Heather smiled up at Martha,

"Thanks Martha, I know I haven't been the kindest in the past and I'm really sorry, I just kind of follow Chandler and Duke's lead on everything. You're actually really pretty, your hair looks so soft!" Mac said while grinning up at Martha in an innocent way. Martha kept rocking Mac back and forth while walking around the Chandler living room. 

"It's okay Heather, I understand that it's hard to not follow the lead of your friends, especially friends like Heather Chandler and Heather Duke. So I forgive you." Martha said while setting Heather back on the ground to clean up the medical supplies, "I have more candy and toys for you! Wanna play ponies together?" Martha asked while smiling at the little blonde.

"That sounds great! Can I be Fluttershy?" Mac asked

"Only if I get to be Pinkie Pie!" Martha squealed as the two settled down with candy and played games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys get this Martha and Heather Mac fluff. I feel bad that I haven't posted in almost a month and I wrote this all today so it's on the short side. I might update tomorrow and shenanigans with JD and Veronica and the other two Heathers will ensue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody has a soft spot for mac.

While Martha was cleaning up Heather McNamara's glass cuts, Veronica and JD were on the hunt for the red and green Heathers. Needless to say, the two were not finding hide nor hair of Heather Chandler or Heather Duke.

"Ronnie, how big is this house??? It will take days for us to find one of them let alone two!" JD complained as he and Veronica trudged through another hallway in the Chandler mansion. 

"I dunno JD, this is gonna take awhile but we need to find those two but they need to apologize for being so mean to Mac. And Chandler still needs to apologize to you for hitting you the other night." Veronica said while scanning the hall they were in for any sign of a strawberry blonde or a black haired girl. Veronica stopped looking for them for a minute and had an idea. "Hey JD... I have an idea." Veronica said while turning to JD.

"That's a first" JD grumbled. Veronica rolled her eyes and lightly hit him on the arm. 

"Shut up and listen. What if we split up to find Chandler and Duke? We'll cover more ground that way and we'll have more of a chance of running into them." Veronica said. 

"I dunno V, what if one of us gets lost?" JD asked. 

"We can just call Martha or something. You go down that hall and I'll go down this one." Veronica said while starting down the hallway. JD huffed and turned to go down the hallway Veronica motioned to. 

"This is not gonna end well..." JD muttered while stalking down the hall, on the hunt for the other two Heathers. 

While Veronica and JD were on the search for the other Heathers. Heather Chandler and Heather Duke were sitting in one of the many guest rooms. 

"Heather what are we gonna do if one of them finds us?" Heather Duke asked while pacing around the room. Chandler sat on the bed, bored. 

"Heather pwease, if they find us we'll be weady." Heather Chandler said while rolling her eyes, Duke looked confused. 

"What do you mean we'll be ready?" Duke inquired. 

"If we find Vewonica, we push her into my walk in closet and lock the doow! The lock fow mine is on the outside of the doow and can only be opened with the key I have. Once she's twapped we find JD and we keep him in a diffewent spot. Mawtha Dumptwuck won't be able to stop us!" Chandler said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Oh." Is all Duke could say, "How are we gonna know if one of them is coming near your closet?" she asked.

"Stop asking so many questions Heathew! Lets move to my bedwoom so we can twap them easiwy" Chandler barked at the raven haired girl. Chandler stood up and made her way to her bedroom with Duke trailing behind her. They got into Chandlers bedroom, keeping the door open a crack. Chandler jogged to her closet and unlocked it. Keeping the key grasped tightly in her hand. Duke's phone buzzed, it was Heather McNamara facetiming her. 

"Heather? Why are you calling?" Duke asked. 

"Martha is in the bathroom right now but we were just on a call with JD and Ronnie! Ronnie is on her way to Chandy's bedroom and JD is going down some of the other hallways!" Mac said in a hushed voice. Chandler looked at Duke and grinned. 

"This is pewfect Heathew. We'll catch Wonnie fiwst, then we'll get twenchcoat!" Chandler cheered as Duke started to cackle. 

"I gotta go! Martha is coming back! TTYL girls!" Mac said quickly before hanging up. Chandler and Duke looked at each other before grinning evilly. 

"This should be fun!"

Veronica, unknowing of the plan hatched against her, headed upstairs to Heather Chandlers room, hoping the strawberry blonde was there. Veronica opened the door and snuck in the room. She put her phone down on the bed and looked around the room. She heard movement near Heather Chandler's walk in closet, Veronica quietly crept over to the closet and she noticed the door was open.

"That's odd, Heather always keeps her closet door closed. Unless- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Veronica screeched as she was forcefully shoved into the closet by two pairs of hands. She turned around just in time to see Chandler and Duke laughing before they slammed the closet door shut, locking it. Veronica groaned in anger as she heard the two girls shrieking with laughter.

"Have fwun in thewe Wonnie!" Chandler cackled, and with that, the two Heathers strutted off to find a new place to hide. But what they didn't realize is that in her laughter, Chandler accidentally dropped the key to her closet. 

"HEATHER! HEATHER! LET ME OUT!" Veronica roared as she messed with the lock and knob of the door, but nothing worked. She was tempted to try and break the door down herself but she knew if she broke the door Chandler would have her pay for the damages. After about 15 minutes of trying, Veronica gave up on the door and went to sit down in her closet. "When I see that little red brat I'm gonna make her pay for this..." Veronica grumbled. 

JD wandered around the house aimlessly, his phone on it's death bed. He was more checking out all the cool stuff the Chandlers had instead of actively looking for the Heathers. But he honestly didn't care about what the other two did, he only really liked Heather McNamara because she was genuinely sweet. He was admiring some of the paintings in the hallway when he heard shuffling and the sounds of feet running. JD walked a little faster to try and find the sound when he ran straight into Chandler and Duke. Literally ran into them, they all fell back due to the force they hit each other with. 

"Gah! What the hell?" JD muttered as he stood up, almost falling back down again. He looked down to see Heather Chandler and Heather Duke laying on the floor groaning in slight pain. Chandler had landed on top of Duke, she looked up and saw JD lunging for them and quickly got up and ran just before JD could grab her. Unfortunately for Heather Duke, Chandler had left her in the dust so when JD lunged for Chandler, he ended up getting Duke instead. 

"Get off of me!" Duke yelled as JD wrapped his arms securely around Duke's waist. 

"Your not going anywhere little miss." JD growled as Duke squirmed and struggled in his grasp.

"Heather help!" the green Heather shrieked, Chandler turned around from her spot and sneered at Duke. 

"Sorry Heather! You're too slow!" Chandler yelled as she sped off down the hall, making turns left and right. Duke gasped and tried even harder to get out of JD's grip. JD stood up with Duke hanging there in his arms, eventually the black haired girl gave up and went limp in his arms. JD looked at the little girl as she glared up at him with an angry pout. 

"Okay listen, I know you don't like me but we're gonna be stuck with each other so.... yeah." JD said as Duke rolled her eyes at him. 

"Fine. What's your favorite book?" She asked begrudgingly 

"I don't have a personal favorite but I do like Moby Dick." JD said, Duke lit up.

Needless to say, they had a good conversation.

Back to Martha and McNamara, Heather had just hung up from the facetime call with Chandler and Duke and Martha walked into the room. 

"Hey Mac, wanna play ponies some more?" Martha asked, Mac had her back facing towards Martha. Mac grinned at her own plan before starting to whimper and cry. It was quiet but Martha could hear her little whines and whimpers. "Heather honey, is something wrong?" Martha asked while slowly approaching the yellow Heather. Martha crouched down next to the tiny blonde and tapped her shoulder. Heather turned around quickly and launched herself into Martha's arms. 

"I'm so sorry Martha!" Heather cried. 

"Sorry for what Mac? You already apologized for being mean to me and I forgive you." Martha said, confused as to what McNamara was sorry for.

"H- Heather and Heather have this p-plan, and I went a-along with it!" Mac wailed and curled further into Martha's warm embrace. 

"Heather what plan are you talking about?" Martha inquired, Mac turned around.

"They h-had this plan to trap R-Ronnie and JD. And I knew about it b-but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it, a-and that's when I ran into the glass and it broke on me. A-and now they're off trapping Veronica in C-Chandler's closet!" Mac said while quieting her whimpers. Martha hummed in thought for a bit before smiling down at Mac.

"Oh Heather honey, it's okay. I can tell your telling the truth about the plan, Heather and Heather can be cruel. How about we go find Veronica. Does that sound good?" Martha cooed, Mac nodded and Martha smiled at her. 

"Y-your not mad at me for not s-saying anything earlier?" Mac hiccuped as she grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.

"No, I'm not. I can't say the same for Ronnie and JD, but they're both very understanding. It's hard to overcome peer pressure." Martha said. She then stood up and lifted McNamara into her arms. She rested the blonde on her hip and started to walk around, "Oh! I almost forgot something! We could always use a little bit of sugar while we walk!" Martha exclaimed, picking up some candy for her and McNamara.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked while eating some gummy bears. 

"How about we find JD first and go from there?" Martha said.

"That sounds like a good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo kinda a cliff hanger- I felt bad for not posting anything so I posted this, next chapter Ronnie will catch Chandler 
> 
> featuring Mac being a scheming little shit

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll this is my first work on here! Let me know if you like it! tbh the idea just popped into my head while I was on facetime with my friend. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
